


Unplugged

by JessicaMariana



Category: Cabin Pressure, Star Trek
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan has been looking forward to Martin and his honeymoon for a while now, and he’ll be sure to show that to his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



“Are you alright?” Khan asked quietly with a smirk on his face as he glanced down at Martin sitting next to him.

Martin’s freckled face was flushed bright red and beads of sweat began to form on his brow. He did everything in his power to keep the moans in and not to start breathing all too heavily and attract attention.

The bus rattled on over the unpaved, rocky road. Khan had not known that the road home was under maintenance and wasn’t much more prepared for Martin’s reactions as Martin had been for the plan that Khan had had for him upon their meeting at the airport.

“Kh- Khan,” Martin called under his breath, feeling his control faltering. The plug inside him moved in harsh vibrations with every rock the bus drove over. Martin clung to Khan’s coat sleeve. He was glad Khan had decided to sit at the very back with him, out of everyone else’s sight. At least then he didn’t have to worry about what he looked like.

Khan wrapped his arm around Martin’s shoulders and gave his hot forehead a tender kiss.

“We’re almost home,” he murmured into Martin’s ear with his deep voice.

Martin shuddered at the sound of it, but he tried to focus on it rather than the toy that Khan had thrust inside him after dragging him into one of the public restrooms at the airport where they’d had a moment of passionate frottage and fingering.

Martin had been away for over a week, and Khan had been angry over it. It hadn’t been a day since they became newlyweds when Martin had been swept away on a trip around the world, though it was for work. Although Khan had been gracious enough not to throw a fit, he had instead told Martin that the moment he lands on British soil their honeymoon would begin. And Khan would not go easy on him.

Martin took a deep, trembling breath. He was tired from having worked all through the morning. He just wanted to get home and lie down in his own bed, but as the bus drove over a particularly hard edge back onto asphalt, Martin was reminded by the plug how good it would feel to soon have Khan inside him. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander into fantasy. He tried to imagine what Khan would do to him the moment they got through the door of their flat. Would he be carried over the threshold, bridal style? The thought embarrassed him and he hid his face against Khan’s arm.

Khan smiled at Martin’s sudden show of affection. He was usually too embarrassed, but he guessed Martin had gotten so comfortable around him that he didn’t care as much anymore. He bent his arm he had around Martin and dragged his long fingers through the ginger waves on his head.

 

✦✦✦

 

As soon as the bus stopped, Martin staggered off with Khan’s help and they walked the short way from the stop to their building. Khan happily carried Martin’s suitcase up the two flights of stairs while still keeping him upright with an arm around his waist.

“Wait here,” Khan asked him when they got to their flat door which he opened, and then rolled in Martin’s case in the hallway. He then turned to Martin and picked him up in his arms, just as Martin had feared. Martin covered his face with his hands as Khan gracefully stepped over the threshold. He toed his shoes off, still holding Martin, and then made his way into the bedroom. He gently put Martin down on the soft mattress and hovered over him for a moment, locking their eyes to one another’s. He bent back down and kissed his husband deeply.

“I missed you,” Khan sighed as they broke apart a moment later, short of breath.

“I missed you,” Martin murmured while playing with the collar of Khan’s coat. It was cozy somehow, both of them still being fully dressed. But as Martin shifted, the plug made itself reminded. He gasped.

Khan hadn’t forgotten about it, but as Martin started squirming, he decided to take the next step and do something about it. He crawled up on the bed and positioned himself between Martin’s legs. He unbuttoned Martin’s trousers and raised both legs up on one of his shoulders, then pulled both trousers and pants down some way, just enough so he could reach his bare ass. Khan ran his fingers over the soft skin and teasingly prodded at the small part of the plug that was visible. He wiggled it gently with the tip of his finger, causing Martin to moan and tug at his own hair. Pleased with his reaction, Khan hummed. He pulled Martin closer to himself; Martin’s jacket hitched up his torso and covered half his face. Khan rolled his hips and Martin could feel his growing erection being pressed up against him.

“Are you ready?” Khan asked and leaned slightly forward so Martin would look at him.

Martin nodded silently. He breathed heavier than before and he was getting uncomfortably hot, but catching a glimpse of Khan’s pale eyes locked onto him had his body moving on its own. He wanted to strip off his shoes and jacket at least, but he kept still as Khan unzipped his own trousers and pulled them down over his hips. Martin swallowed. Khan’s half-hard cock was visibly straining against the soft fabric of his pants, and when Khan pulled those down as well, Martin licked his lips.

Khan kept watching his husband as he started stroking himself fully hard. Martin’s own cock twitched against his clothed stomach and he slowly reached for it, ready to stop if Khan told him to. But he didn’t. He let Martin stroke himself, and together they stayed like that for a moment, matching each other’s rhythm until Martin started squirming. Khan asked him to stop then, and though it was much against his will, being so close to orgasm, Martin did. Khan smiled down at him and let Martin’s legs fall back onto the mattress. He leaned over and kissed his lover again, this time making it longer and deeper

Martin wrapped his arms around Khan’s shoulders and clung to him as they mixed their saliva and breaths in each other’s bodies. After a moment his grip loosened and he was feeling faint. It was way too hot for him now.

Khan looked at him worriedly. He asked Martin if he was alright.

“I’m just so warm,” Martin breathed. He was exhausted. “I can’t take it. At least let me…” he took a deep breath, knowing what he’d say would sound wrong. “...let me strip.”

But Khan didn’t take it the wrong way, he understood, and immediately began unbuttoning Martin’s jacket. He let it fall open on either side of Martin’s slim torso and eyed oversized blazer underneath. He sighed to himself, cursing the bad fitting of the uniform before unbuttoning even that. He then removed Martin’s shoes as if he were Cinderella and placed them on the floor. While doing that, Martin sat up and removed the jackets, grateful of the slightly cooler air seeping in under his shirt.

Khan was pleased when he saw Martin smile and couldn’t help but to kiss him again.

“You are beautiful,” he chuckled between breaths.

Martin told him to stop but didn’t really mind it. He loved hearing Khan’s voice, especially when it spoke words that only he would hear.

“Now,” Khan hummed. “How about we get that plug out of you and replace it with something else?”

Martin shuddered. The vibrations of Khan’s voice rippled through his body, and his ass clenched in response, causing the toy to move yet again. He nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

Khan asked him to lay down on his stomach and to raise his hips, and as soon as Martin had done it, Khan kneeled behind him, bent down over his ass and kissed each freckled cheek lovingly before spreading them with both hands and running his tongue over the plug. Martin reached for a pillow and buried his face in it to muffle his moans. Khan didn’t mind. He grabbed the end of the toy and started pulling it out. It moved slowly, stretching Martin open wider before it slimmed down again until it came all the way out. The sight of the hole clenching around nothing made Khan’s mouth water. He licked the rim and briefly dipped his tongue inside. Some of the lube he’d used to get the plug in came drooling out. Martin whimpered. He bucked his hips. He needed friction; he needed Khan to touch him - firmer, harder. His cock was still hard and wanted attention where it hung between his legs, dripping with precome.

“Khan,” Martin breathed out his husband’s name, his voice lower than he’d thought due to the lust coursing through him.

Khan stopped mid-lick and waited for Martin continue.

“Please,” Martin went on, feeling his cheeks heat up with what he was about to say. “Just… just do it, will you?”

“Do what?” Khan teased him nonchalantly. “Tell me and I will.”

Martin lay silent for a minute or two, trying to muster up the courage to say “fuck me”, but whenever he thought of himself saying it, he lost it and got frustrated. He couldn’t stay the way he was, dangling. He had to say it. Besides, he reminded himself, it’s our honeymoon. Live a little. He had no idea where that came from but he knew the voice inside him was right. It was a special occasion.

Khan till waited; his hands were still on Martin’s ass, but his tongue had retreated back into his mouth. Hoping to urge Martin on a little, he ghosted a finger over the wet hole and blew on it.

Martin gasped into the pillow, then tilted his chin against his chest to get some fresh air. He glanced back between his legs and the flushed cock waiting for him to speak up. Khan’s strong legs were visible behind his, as was his thick cock, which also looked a lot like it wanted some attention. Do it for Khan then, the voice inside Martin’s head called. Look at that. Don’t you want it? Martin cursed himself and let the words out in a low mumble.

“What?” Khan said. He hadn’t heard what Martin said.

“I said fuck me!” Martin cried out and hugged the pillow tighter than before. He was beyond embarrassed.

He felt Khan lean over him, Khan’s cock rubbed against his ass and soon Khan’s lips were planting kisses onto his shoulder blades.

“Thank you,” Khan said quietly with a smile. He grabbed Martin by the waist and pushed him down flat on the bed before turning him over onto his back. Martin couldn’t look him in the eyes at the moment and instead eyed his still entirely clothed body. He asked Khan if he wasn’t going to undress.

“You wanted me to fuck you,” Khan retorted.

“But that can’t be too comfortable,” Martin said with a small frown.

“Fine, I’ll strip for you, but don’t cry when I’m not touching you.”

Khan reached both arms behind his back and pulled off his wool coat by the sleeves, revealing a slim fitted black jumper underneath which he swiftly removed, pulling it over his head, causing his neat hair to get ruffled and drop over his eyes. Martin smiled at the sight, but wasn’t distracted for too long as Khan’s well-trained torso often caught his eye and did now as well. He watched the muscles work as Khan got off the bed and removed his bottoms. After that, the only thing in Martin’s field of vision was Khan’s cock and ass.

“Better?” Khan asked, snapping Martin out of the trance.

Martin had unconsciously grabbed his erection and started stroking, and when Khan repositioned himself between Martin’s legs he looked down at him in pretended disappointment. And even though he didn’t have to, Martin stopped, with a twinge of reluctance. Khan simply smiled at him. He then grabbed Martin’s thighs and draped them over his own as he inched closer to his husband. He lined up his cock against Martin’s ass and pushed. The head slowly sank in. The rest soon followed after Khan had smeared some lube over the length from a bottle he must have picked from his pocket.

Martin reached down and grabbed Khan by his forearms, pulling at them as he thrust deeper. As soon as he was fully seated inside, Khan let out a breathless chuckle when he looked down at Martin: he was biting his lower lip and his brow was furrowed, but he was gorgeous. Khan relaxed his arms that he’d put on either side of Martin’s hips for support and peppered light kisses over his chest, shoulders and up his neck and jawline. He lingered over one ear and hummed quietly into it before nipping at the earlobe. Martin gasped. 28 =>

“You’re perfect,” Khan said, and with that he started moving; he pulled out and thrust back in; he set up a slow rhythm which he gradually quickened.

It wasn’t long before Martin was squirming beneath him, teetering on the edge of climax, and with Khan’s large hand now wrapped gently around his cock moving in tandem with his hips, Martin came with a guttural moan. He spilled over and the stripes of fluid painted his stomach transparent white. Khan stroked Martin until he felt the limb stop throbbing in his grip and then smeared out the semen with the same hand. He loved to feel the stickiness of it cling to his palm and seep in between his fingers. He raised the hand to his mouth and had a taste. Just as he remembered. Much to his surprise Martin then reached out for that same hand and put it against his own lips. He flicked out his tongue and meticulously licked it clean. As he did, Khan unhurriedly regained the rhythm of his thrusts and kept it steady for a moment. Martin held his hand to his lips still, even though it was as clean as it could get. Khan bent the index and middle finger of the hand and pressed them against the slit between the two soft mounds. Martin opened his mouth and let them slip in. They stayed motionless until he started weaving his tongue around and between them. Khan had to swallow back a moan at the sight - Martin usually wasn’t this open to showing his sensual side. The display had Khan slowing down in just a few moments. His hips stuttered and he clenched his free hand into a fist, grabbing the sheet beneath Martin tightly. Hurriedly, he pulled out and rested his cock against Martin’s softening one. He let out a breathy, low moan as he shot his semen across Martin’s stomach to mix with what was left of Martin’s own. He then stayed in the same position, as if frozen, until his heart rate decreased to normal, when he relaxed completely and lay down on top of Martin. Lovingly, he kissed his husband as he ran his clean hand through his damp-with-sweat hair. They both chuckled.

“Let’s... do that again later,” Martin said shyly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> P.S. I apologise for the bad choice of title, but it's seriously the only thing I could think of.


End file.
